thegiftedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Agency Gift Classifications
The agency classified gifts into five classes: Class 1 Class one Gifted are the strongest. Usually only 10% of gifted manage to reach this potential, and most have artificial enhancements to reach it, or have worked very hard. Class 2 Class two Gifted are the tough Gifted, that maybe can't bend reality to their will. This is most commonly found around elemental gifted. Class 3A Class 3A Gifted are average. You find a wider range of powers in this area. Class 3B Class 3B Gifted are often Mutants , or alternative species such as Demon , Werewolf , Vampire , Yuthark , etc. Class 4A Though many Gifted do not stay in this stage very long, Class 4A is described as uncontrolled dangerous gifts. Most active gifts can be considered this. Class 4B Though some Gifted do not stay in this stage very long, Class 4B is described as uncontrolled harmless gifts. Telepathy is most dangerous to the user at this stage, and several powers will often stay at this stage. Many gifts that are harmful to the self are in this category. Class 5 Class 5 Gifted are reserved for controlled visions, luck manipulation, healing, being able to change air color, that sort of thing. They're harmless, but usually neat, abilities. Typical Class 1 Powers * Telepathy * Telekinisis * Technopathy * Pyrokenisis * Energy Manipulation * Psychic Class 1 Gifted * Adele (last name unknown) * Atticus Ressom * Celene (rejected artificial) * Chase * Justine Fletcher * Lakesha Ressom * Nia Blair * Virgo (last name unknown) * Miranda Fletcher Typical Class 2 Powers * Earth Manipulation * Air Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Telepathy * Technopathy * Telekinisis * Molecule Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation * Blood Manipulation Class 2 Gifted * Belinda Arian * Bio, H-series * Caren (last name unknown) * Carla Ressom * Cate, H-series * Dan, S-series * Jinx Cook * Josie, A-series * Kaye, A-series * Larissa Ressom * Necromance * Priya, H-series * Rex Arian * Roselyn Ressom * Selena Hales * Vanessa Knoll Typical Class 3A Powers Remote Viewing Self-limited telepathy Class 3 Gifted * Leandra Arian * Layla, rejected artificial * Latifu, rejected artificial * Laka, rejected artificial * Beset, unclassified artificial Class 3B Species * Werewolves * Yuthark * Demons * Shapeshifters * Werecats * Guardian Angels * Mutants * Grizens Class 3B Gifted * Akasha Moon * Azu * Grim * Hati * Raven Ressom * Skoll * Damion * Anna * Cienlys * Hada (last name unrecorded) * Jake Faal * Kade Faal * Ivor Parry * Celestine Faal * Julian Ressom * Holly Devil * Bite & Mont * Joanna Hadley Typical Class 4A Powers Any Class 1 or 2 powers unless stated in 4B. Class 4A Gifted * Seren, unclassified artificial * Abria * Ember (last name unknown) Typical Class 4B Powers * Telepathy * Visions * Remote Viewing * Healing Class 4B Gifted *Carys Faal Typical Class 5 Powers * Healing * Limited shape-shifting * Nano Ability Class 5 Gifted * Conni Faal * Mort * Nanite * Wanda Lyer * Celestine Cooke * Tangi Cooke * Ella, S-series * Clone, N-series * Direct, N-series * Mimic, N-series * Impostor, N-series * Skit, N-series * Echo, H-series